Manga
by katale
Summary: LaLu Week 2016, Day 5: "Hey do you believe in soulmates?" In which Lucy and Laxus cuddle in bed while contemplating the subject of soulmates


**Heya. This is for Day 5.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That would be Hiro Mashima who does.**

* * *

LaLu Week – Day 5 – Manga

Lucy was sitting at her desk and writing her novel, occasionally stopping to bite the tip of her pen to think or to shuffle through pages she had already written. About two metres away, lying on the large king sized bed that they shared, Laxus watched her, his eyes diligently noting the way that her brow creased in thought when she paused for a moment to think about what to write next or how she absent-mindedly licked or bit her lip every few minutes.

The novel that she was writing was her second, the first one having been finished a couple months ago and right before they got married. The novel was getting published and was expected to be a best seller according to Lucy's publisher. The new story however, was based on their relationship and what they have gone through to get to where they are now, married and with a child on the way. Yes, Lucy was now pregnant, not that anyone was really surprised at the news when the couple had told their friends.

That was a month ago and she was now four months along, finally starting to show, something that excited Laxus more than it did Lucy. She was _not_ looking forward to looking like a whale anytime soon.

Lucy sighed and put her pen down, running a hand through her hair. Pushing her chair out from under the writing desk, she got up and walked over to the bed. Noticing the tired expression on his wife's face, Laxus got up from his position on the bed and moved to the edge where he sat with his legs swung over the edge. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed his cheek to her belly where their child lay.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "This whole pregnancy thing is tiring me out. That's all."

Scooting back from Lucy to lean back against the headboard, Laxus opened his arms, an invitation for her to join him in a cuddle session.

"Come here."

When they got settled, Laxus with his arms wrapped around Lucy and her resting her head on his chest, they both sighed.

A sudden thought came to Lucy and she couldn't help but blurt it out.

"Hey do you believe in soulmates?"

"Hmm. Well, I know that mates are a thing, with dragons and dragon slayers and stuff…" Lucy blushed, her mind going back to the night Laxus had marked her as his.

"Yeah, but what about soulmates, with the whole 'there is one person who was made for you' thing?"

A moment passed in silence, Laxus pondering over the question more thoroughly and Lucy almost regretted asking the question, dreading what he would say. What if he said he did believe in them but came to the sudden realisation that he didn't think she was _it_ for him? Or what if he said he didn't believe in them and only settled with Lucy because she could fulfil his needs and provide him with a child? Thought poured into her head and she cringed from some of them, hoping to God that they weren't true.

"I don't believe in soulmates," Laxus paused to chuckle a bit, "love at first sight and all that stuff only happens in manga."

Lucy looked down, she had to admit that he kind of had a point. After all, it was definitely _not_ love at first sight for her. I mean sure, she thought he was hot, handsome, cute, all of the above but the man threatened to turn her to dust.

"But if soulmates were real, I have no doubt that you would be it for me." He finished, a small smile on his face, looking down at Lucy to see her blush.

"What if we were in a manga?" Lucy teased.

" _Definitely_ love at first sight and all that stuff."

Regardless of whether soulmates only existed in manga or if they existed at all, Lucy loved her husband and the father of her child.

* * *

 **I don't really like this one. The prompt was hard as hell and it was a rush job to be honest. Didn't have a plot and it just kinda... wrote itself I guess. Sooooooo, not exactly happy with this one. Plus, the prompt wasn't really included that much at all.**

 **I don't like it but I hope that you do. I may end up rewriting this in the future though. And when I say future I mean probably never. But if I do, it'll be in a few years most likely. Yep.**

 **Do all that stuff, reviewing makes me happy so please do ^_^**

 **Bai**


End file.
